mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Every Knight Has Its Day
Every Knight Has Its Day is the first episode in the third season of Mixels, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It is also the fourth half-hour special. It will first air on March 5, 2016. Synopsis Cartoon Network When two competing Mixels start public school, sparks fly when one eagerly wants to mix while the other doesn’t.CLIP: Cartoon Network Premieres for February 29, 2016: “Clarence,” “We Bare Bears,” “Regular Show,” & More - ToonZone News Turner Tapkit Our favorite mischievous creatures are back with new stories, new tribes and new combinations! Nine new characters split into three new tribes –the MCPD, the Medivals and the Mixies. They all will mix and combine with each other with hilarious and surprising results. Which tribe do you want to belong to? Find one that matches you best and let’s create! Episode Summary Act I Act II Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Jacaranda Waltz (scrapped) Characters Major Characters *Kuffs (debut) *Busto (debut) *Tiketz (debut) *Camillot (debut, main) *Mixadel (debut) *Paladum (debut) *Jamzy (debut) *Tapsy (debut) *Trumpsy (debut) Minor Characters *King (debut) *Principal (debut) *Teacher (debut) *Glorp Kid *Referee (debut) *Professor Mixelpuss (at least in statue form) *Booger (debut) *Man on Film (at least heard) Production Information *A storyboard from this episode was shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels. The shown segments heavily feature the Medivals. *An ad page, "Schoolhouse Mix-Up!", appeared in the March-April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine.LEGO Club Magazine - March/April 2016 Issue (Page 8) Broadcast Information This episode is set to air on March 5, 2016 followed by the debut of Cartoon Network's "Regular Time Adventure Show" block. *This is the first and only episode where Cartoon Network didn't air a commercial for it at least a week prior to its original broadcast, or at all. International premieres *March 5, 2016 (US and Canada)Cartoon Network (Canada) Games | Free Online Games from Shows Like Adventure Time, Ben 10, and Regular Show! *March 24, 2016 (Latin America,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 989 | Toonzone Forums Brazil)Março no Cartoon Network: novos episódios de Ursos sem Curso - ANMTV *March 27, 2016 (Netherlands)Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 984 | Toonzone Forums *March 28, 2016 (Germany)Mixels Staffel 3, Folge 1: Every Knight Has It’s Day Trivia * The MCPD, Medivals and Mixies will appear, introducing the Series 7 characters into the show. **This will be the second special to introduce one series, after Mixel Moon Madness. *The episode's title is a play on the phrase "every night has its day". Continuity *Mixopolis, which debuted in the previous episode, will be featured heavily. **This episode takes place not long after the Weldos reveal Mixopolis. *Background Mixels, such as Glorp Kid, appear again. *This is the second episode to involve a classroom of some sort. ("Changing a Light Bulb") Errors Allusions Memorable Quotes :Principal: This is your principal speaking! Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Mixalot. Ahem! I want you to make believe that they are just like one of you. Only royal and worth millions! Oh, there they are now! :Teacher: Oh, dear. Class! :Student 1: Whoa! A carriage! :Student 2: Don’t they know what year this is? Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Season Three Category:Series 7 Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation Inc